


Caught

by StuckyTrash



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Caught, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyTrash/pseuds/StuckyTrash
Summary: Billy Kaplan was horny as fuck, so he decided to entertain himself, stripped down his clothes and got ready to finger himself.





	Caught

Getting out of the shower, Billy Kaplan dried himself,

"What to wear? hmm..." he thought to himself, not because he's picky on clothing combinations, he just wanted to wear something comfortable, maybe he'll finger himself later or it might just get hot, the air conditioner was broken after all. After five minutes of digging through his closet; he ended up wearing boxers- with no underwear underneath- and a one-size-larger t-shirt. He flopped on his bed, appreciating the softness of his bed and finding a comfortable position when his phone pinged; he picked it up,

**Hey**

**Sup!**

Billy Kaplan was now chuckling to himself, he became friends with Teddy Altman a month ago, 100 percent hot blonde jock, baby blue eyes, athletic, funny, and packs a _big_ package. Maybe the last one was made up but who knows, he got muscles so he better got cock muscles, Billy slapped himself lightly. _Kaplan, stop being weird before you scare him off._

**You doin' something :]]]**

**Nothin' lol, was about to sleep though, 'can talk to you for a while :)))**

_WHAT'S WITH THE SMILEY FACES KAPLAN? HE MIGHT THINK YOU'RE A HORNY CUNT WANTING HIS COCK UP YOUR THROAT AND ASS. SAID YOU'D TALK TO HIM FOR A WHILE? HE THINKS YOU'RE GAY AND HE'LL TELL HIS JOCK FRIENDS, YOU'LL HAVE TO TRANSFER TO A NEW SCHOOL AND..._

**Well I'm sorry to disturb you :l  I was just bored and thought of checking on you, idk sure you wanna talk?**

 

Billy Kaplan is having the _kiligs_ right now.

 

**Yeah sure ;) I'm bored too anyway so ya know, I got nothing to do either**

 

 _He thinks you're a socially awkward teen Kaplan._ The only reason they met is because of a biology project and they found out they both like comicbooks and Captain America, everything was history, sure they may be friends but that doesn't stop Billy from having wet dreams about Mr. Jock.

They talked about comicbooks, shitty teachers, school events, projects, more comicbooks, and maybe more comicbooks. 

 

**Hey gotta eat for a while, I'll come back on ya later :)**

**  
**

Sleepy-eyed, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the screen, 11:30pm..... _still early,_  Billy usually sleeps 3:00 am in the morning and if he ever finds himself sleepy, he can french press some coffee and if that's not enough, he can always zap himself. He mindlessly scrolled down through his Tumblr newsfeed, seeing a few porn GIFs, all of them are either a jock or a blonde jock and now he's craving for more. He opened the browser- he already had a number of tabs open, time to have fun he guessed. He removed his boxers, his cock half-hard; he opened up his favorite site. He scrolled down almost 5 pages of gay porn and he still wasn't horny, it's just... he watched too many porn now and that means he has developed immunity, well not immunity but normal porn doesn't work anymore, he craves for more, something new; he went to home and stared at the screen, with a sigh he turned it off.

He was now staring at the ceiling, wide-eyed, stroking his half-hard cock, thinking of Teddy, his body pressed against him and his cock, the taste of it in his mouth; he raised his hands, stared at his fingers, observing it with interest... should he do it? Grabbing his phone, he googled, 'How to finger sex' and a bunch of results appeared, all of them mostly about vaginas and he even got a glimpse of one, _ew not right now I got no time for vajay-jays._ 'How to finger sex gay' and then a bunch of results appeared, he read it all, getting all the details. He didn't want to hurt himself, he's done this a lot of times in the past and never did he succeed once, 4 articles later and he was now prepared, he guesses.

Luckily, he showered earlier and made his bum cleaner than the souls of the famous people in their school, he made that decision in case he decided to finally to do it. _Step 1. Lube, s_ _o how do I get lube, shit._ The petroleum jelly was in the bathroom and he didn't want to stand up and grab it, too lazy. _F_ _uck it_ , he sucked his fingers and got it all wet, the taste was bitter and he can taste traces of the soap he used earlier, it was... weird. He continued on sucking his fingers, imagining it was a cock... Teddy's cock, yes-Teddy's cock; the head of his cock behind your throat, your mouth and tongue tracing the veins, your nose muffling against blonde pubes. He finger-fucked his mouth getting it lubricated the longest that he can, he tried going faster as he grew impatient, he just wanted Teddy's cock, until he... _gagged._ He coughed,

"Fuck.." He closed his eyes; That was enough for now. His fingers slowly moved down, still wet; he circled his hole softly, getting it all wet and relaxed. He slowly pushed inside with his middle finger, it burned a lot that he almost bit his tongue. With a little bit of relaxation and effort, his middle finger was in and it felt warm and tight; he can almost imagine the feeling of his cock in one. He poked around his insides, exploring it with interest, trying to look for that sweet spot. It took about 10 minutes before he gave up, his arms are straining and he removed his finger with a pop. It felt somehow empty, he was only 1 finger in, that wasn't an achievement, He moved in with 2 fingers now, massaging again his entrance; his middle finger slowly entered again but this time with a little to no effort, and then he stuck his index finger. The stretch burned, he remembered he's using his spit as lube, which he forgot that his spit is drying up. He spit a good amount on his left hand and coated his index and middle finger, and he was in again. He was able to relax so much he can stick a third finger but two is fine. He started pumping his cock, matching the rhythm of his fingers and he can definitely not stop.

"Teddy..." He moaned his name; he was starting to go faster and harder, the burn starting to go back. He was moaning Teddy's name, imagining his cock inside him, his cum in him. The feeling was indescribable; he was near to his release.

 

"Billy?" A shadow was standing by the window, the voice was so familiar, is it- Teddy? No way, fuck, he grabbed the blanket hard trying to cover up his cock and his mess. "Teddy?!" Billy was blushing hard, _He caught you masturbating Billy, it would have been okay if you're only masturbating, but you're fingering yourself, AND YOU EVEN MOANED HIS NAME._ "WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TEDDY?"

Teddy stepped forward. "I... texted... you that I... I'll go here." A blush crept on Teddy's cheeks, Billy grabbed his phone and he was right,

 

**Hey, I'll come over, be there in a minute, see ya ;)**

 

The text was 5 minutes ago, which Billy didn't notice; he was too busy with his cock.

Billy and Teddy usually do hang out in the middle of the night, mostly fridays, and it was friday today he forgot, and Teddy always takes Billy's bedroom window as entrance. They hang out in other days but fridays were an always, and not once did Billy's parents caught them, it's just a harmless hanging out right? Teddy took another step forward and sat on the foot of Billy's bed. Billy was thinking of things to say, explain, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Teddy. Billy feeling panicked, tried to speak when Teddy went first.

"Sorry to interrupt," he whispered, his expression was a sorry and embarrassment, he offered his hand to Billy. _He was of course confused, what is the hand for or maybe...no fucking way, Teddy Altman the jock aka your Highschool Crush is offering you a handjob right now Billy._ Billy softened his grip on the blanket and he left himself vulnerable. He wanted to say no and didn't want to make their friendship awkward when Teddy grabbed Billy's cock and pumped it slowly. Billy couldn't believe, he should really stop right now before he ruins their friendship, _Billy speak up come'on._

"I.." Teddy shushed him; he started to pump faster and his grip tightened. Billy's cock was hard right now that it hurts. Teddy suddenly offered his fingers to Billy, and Billy gets it. He sucked on the fingers, he can feel his fingers with his tongue and lips, it was rough and callused, and it felt good, Teddy pushed all the way and Billy took it in. Teddy's fingers moved around, exploring Billy's mouth. When Teddy pulled out, his fingers were lubricated enough and he proceeded on circling Billy's.. tensed hole?

"Hey... uh, don't be... tensed." Teddy muttered softly, Billy didn't notice he was tensed all the time, everything was happening so fast. He relaxed while Teddy was still massaging the outside, getting it all wet and stretching it a little. The first finger went in easily, and Billy moaned, almost saying Teddy's name but he stopped himself. Pumping in and out slowly, Teddy added another digit, and that was when the sudden stretch burned. Two fingers from Teddy felt like three from Billy. Teddy started to move a little faster, the sting was still there but it was covered up by the pleasure and the two felt... out of this world? He didn't want this to end, everything was perfect, the room's atmosphere was hot and kind of awkward.

"Teddy..?" Billy moaned, "Yeah Billy?" Teddy didn't stop, he even started to fasten his pace, and Billy started to feel it getting close. Teddy arched his fingers and he hit that spot,

"FUCK!" Billy tightened his grip on the sheets and his balls were tensing up, "You like this Billy huh?" Teddy suddenly smirked; he arched his fingers again and it hit it. Billy moaned, really really hard, "You like it when I fuck you like this Billy?" Teddy was fingering Billy while giving him a handjob and dirty-talking him, it was all too much and he felt it getting warm below his belly.

He was sweating furiously and Teddy was enjoying it, Billy tried to stop his release just for it to last longer, but he can't. Billy was about to cum but before he can, Teddy took the head of Billy's cock in his mouth, licking the slit and sucking hard. That was it, Billy spilled his cum all over Teddy's mouth and Teddy swallowed it all, down his throat, his adam's apple bobbed. Teddy didn't stop pumping in his fingers and sucking, oversensitivity hit Billy. 

Billy looked all messed up, all sweaty and and his eyes were blown up. He was breathing hard and he felt dirty, Teddy removed his fingers and wiped it on his shirt, he let go of Billy's cock with a loud pop,

"You okay?" Teddy broke the silence, "Yeah.." and Billy started to chuckle. They stared at each other awkwardly, Teddy looks messed up too, but not like Billy, his eyes were glossy and a streak of cum was on starting to dry on his left cheek; Billy wiped it with his finger and Teddy took it in his mouth, Teddy laughed softly. They stared again and couldn't mutter a word. Billy suddenly grabbed Teddy by the neck and pulled him to a deep kiss, he can taste his own cum in Teddy's mouth, bitter and sweet, the kiss was dirty and rushed, and when they broke apart.

"How long?" Billy asked, his eyes were glossy like he's about to cry, "Uhmmm, when I first saw you I already wanted your cock in my mouth," Teddy chuckled, his smile was bright and Billy appreciated it, he was looking cute right now, innocent after what just happened.

"You haven't cum? Here let me." Billy tried to get up, "Oh yeah... uh." Teddy showed his cargo shorts, a dark spot was forming. "I cummed already" Teddy laughed.

Teddy lied down beside Billy while he gets dressed up. They talked all morning and when Teddy needs to go, Billy promised him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, for real, and it's a smut, idk if I'm horrible in writing, you'll be the judge. This was based on my first time fingering and stuff (I'm still a virgin so no please), so I kinda implemented some of my experiences lol, if you liked it be sure to leave some kudos because kudos-es give me life, COMMENT TOO PLEASE! Because I want to know if it's fine or something, give some review or something. And also, I don't just write fanfiction lol, I also write sonnets and short stories.


End file.
